Oscar du meilleur film
L'Oscar du meilleur film (dénomination américaine officielle : Best Picture of the Year Award) est une récompense décernée chaque année, depuis 1928, par l'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, laquelle décerne également tous les autres Oscars. La dénomination abrégée de la récompense est Best Picture depuis 1962, après avoir été Outstanding Picture en 1927-1928 et en 1928-1929, Outstanding Production de 1929-1930 à 1940, Outstanding Motion Picture de 1941 à 1943, Best Motion Picture de 1944 à 1961. Cette récompense est remise, depuis 1951, aux personnes désignées comme producteurs d'un film lors de la procédure d'inscription. Auparavant, elle était remise à la firme de production désignée comme telle lors de ladite procédure. Cette récompense n'est en aucun cas attribuée, comme on le pense souvent à tort, au réalisateur du film en tant que réalisateur. La confusion est sans doute basée sur le fait que, bien souvent de nos jours, le réalisateur du film en est également le producteur ou l'un des producteurs et que, à ce titre, il est souvent celui qui vient chercher la récompense sur la scène de la cérémonie. Le nom du réalisateur et sa nationalité ne sont pas mentionnés lors de l'annonce du lauréat ni dans les compte-rendus officiels, à la différence de ce qui se pratique pour le palmarès du Festival de Cannes, dont le système de sélection est justement basé sur l'association Titre du film-Réalisateur-Nationalité. Note : les noms des réalisateurs et les « nationalités » des films ont été laissés dans la liste, ''par commodité, à la suite de l'identité des producteurs, bien que, théoriquement, ils n'aient pas leur place sur cette page. Une différence de restitution graphique les distingue des vrais lauréats.'' Liste des Oscars du meilleur film À noter que les années inscrites ne sont pas les années des diffusions des cérémonies, mais bien la précédente, c'est-à-dire l'année de la sortie du film. Exemple : No Country for Old Men a gagné l'oscar du meilleur film lors de la cérémonie du 24 février 2008 alors que le film est sorti pendant l'année 2007. Années 1920 *1927-1928 : Les Ailes (Wings), produit par Paramount Famous Lasky, réalisé par William A. Wellman (États-Unis) *1928-1929 : The Broadway Melody, produit par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, réalisé par Harry Beaumont (États-Unis) *1929-1930 : À l'Ouest, rien de nouveau (All Quiet on the Western Front), produit par Universal, réalisé par Lewis Milestone (États-Unis) Années 1930 *1930-1931 : La Ruée vers l'Ouest (Cimarron), produit par RKO Radio, réalisé par Wesley Ruggles (États-Unis) *1931-1932 : Grand Hôtel (Grand Hotel), produit par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, réalisé par Edmund Goulding (États-Unis) *1932-1933 : Cavalcade, produit par Fox, réalisé par Frank Lloyd (États-Unis) *1934 : New York-Miami (It Happened One Night), produit par Columbia, réalisé par Frank Capra (États-Unis) *1935 : Les Révoltés du Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty), produit par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, réalisé par Frank Lloyd (États-Unis) *1936 : Le Grand Ziegfeld (The Great Ziegfeld), produit par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, réalisé par Robert Ziegler Leonard (États-Unis) *1937 : La Vie d'Émile Zola (The Life of Emile Zola), produit par Warner Bros., réalisé par William Dieterle (États-Unis) *1938 : Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It with You), produit par Columbia, réalisé par Frank Capra (États-Unis) *1939 : Autant en emporte le vent (Gone with the Wind), produit par Selznick International Pictures, réalisé par Victor Fleming (États-Unis) Années 1940 *1940 : Rebecca (Rebecca), produit par Selznick International Pictures, réalisé par Alfred Hitchcock (États-Unis) *1941: Qu'elle était verte ma vallée (How Green Was My Valley), produit par Twentieth Century Fox, réalisé par John Ford (États-Unis) *1942 : Madame Miniver (Mrs. Miniver), produit par Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, réalisé par William Wyler (États-Unis) *1943 : Casablanca, produit par Warner Bros., réalisé par Michael Curtiz (États-Unis) *1944 : La Route semée d'étoiles (Going My Way), produit par Paramount, réalisé par Leo McCarey (États-Unis) *1945 : Le Poison (The Lost Weekend), produit par Paramount, réalisé par Billy Wilder (États-Unis) *1946 : Les Plus Belles Années de notre vie (The Best Years of Our Lives), produit par Samuel Goldwyn Productions, réalisé par William Wyler (États-Unis) *1947 : Le Mur invisible, (Gentleman's Agreement) produit par Twentieth Century Fox, réalisé par Elia Kazan (États-Unis) *1948 : Hamlet (Hamlet), produit par J. Arthur Rank-Two Cities Films, réalisé par Laurence Olivier (Royaume-Uni) *1949 : Les Fous du roi (All the King's Men), produit par Robert Rossen Productions, réalisé par Robert Rossen (États-Unis) Années 1950 *1950 : Ève (All about Eve), produit par Twentieth Century Fox, réalisé par Joseph Leo Mankiewicz (États-Unis) *1951 : Un Américain à Paris (An American in Paris), produit par Arthur Freed, réalisé par Vincente Minnelli (États-Unis) *1952 : Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde (The Greatest Show on Earth), produit par Cecil B. DeMille, réalisé par Cecil B. DeMille (États-Unis) *1953 : Tant qu'il y aura des hommes (From Here to Eternity), produit par Buddy Adler, réalisé par Fred Zinnemann (États-Unis) *1954 : Sur les quais (On the Waterfront), produit par Sam Spiegel, réalisé par Elia Kazan (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Marlon Brando pour le rôle de Terry Malloy *1955 : Marty (Marty), produit par Harold Hecht, réalisé par Delbert Mann (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur Ernest Borgnine pour le rôle de Marty Pilletti dans Marty *1956 : Le Tour du monde en 80 jours (Around the World in 80 Days), produit par Michael Todd réalisé par Michael Anderson (Royaume-Uni) *1957 : Le Pont de la rivière Kwaï (The Bridge on the River Kwai), produit par Sam Spiegel, réalisé par David Lean (Royaume-Uni) oscar du meilleur acteur Alec Guinness pour le rôle du Colonel Nicholson dans Le Pont de la rivière Kwai *1958 : Gigi (Gigi), produit par Arthur Freed, réalisé par Vincente Minnelli (États-Unis) *1959 : Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur), produit par Sam Zimbalist, réalisé par William Wyler (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur Charlton Heston pour le rôle de Judas Ben-Hur, prince de Judée dans Ben-Hur Années 1960 *1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment), produit par Billy Wilder, réalisé par Billy Wilder (États-Unis) *1961 : West Side Story, produit par Robert Wise, réalisé par Robert Wise et Jerome Robbins (États-Unis) *1962 : Lawrence d'Arabie (Lawrence of Arabia), produit par Sam Spiegel, réalisé par David Lean (Royaume-Uni) *1963 : Tom Jones, produit par Tony Richardson, réalisé par Tony Richardson (Royaume-Uni) *1964 : My Fair Lady (My Fair Lady), produit par Jack L. Warner, réalisé par George Cukor (États-Unis)''oscar du meilleur acteur pour Rex Harrison pour le rôle du Professeur Henry Higgins dans My Fair Lady *1965 : ''La Mélodie du bonheur (The Sound of Music), produit par Robert Wise, réalisé par Robert Wise (États-Unis) *1966 : Un Homme pour l'éternité (A Man for All Seasons), produit par Fred Zinnemann, réalisé par Fred Zinnemann (États-Unis) *1967 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit (In the Heat of the Night), produit par Walter Mirisch, réalisé par Norman Jewison (États-Unis) *1968 : Oliver !, produit par John Woolf, réalisé par Carol Reed (Royaume-Uni) *1969 : Macadam cowboy (Midnight Cowboy), produit par Jerome Hellman, réalisé par John Schlesinger (Royaume-Uni) Années 1970 *1970 : Patton, produit par Frank McCarthy, réalisé par Franklin J. Schaffner (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour George C. Scott pour le rôle du Général George S. Patton, Jr. dans Patton *1971 : French Connection (The French Connection), produit par Philip D'Antoni, réalisé par William Friedkin (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Gene Hackman pour le rôle de Jimmy 'Popeye' Doyle dans French Connection *1972 : Le Parrain (The Godfather), produit par Albert S. Ruddy, réalisé par Francis Ford Coppola (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Marlon Brando pour le rôle de Don Vito Corleone dans Le Parrain *1973 : L'Arnaque (The Sting), produit par Tony Bill, Michael Phillips et Julia Phillips, réalisé par George Roy Hill (États-Unis) *1974 : Le Parrain, 2ème partie (The Godfather Part II), produit par Francis Ford Coppola et co-produit par Gray Frederickson et Fred Roos, réalisé par Francis Ford Coppola (États-Unis) *1975 : Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest), produit par Saul Zaentz et Michael Douglas, réalisé par Milos Forman (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Jack Nicholson pour le rôle de Randle Patrick McMurphy dans Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou et meilleure actrice pour Louise Fletcher pour le rôle de l'infirmière Mildred Ratched dans Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou *1976 : Rocky (Rocky), produit par Irwin Winkler et Robert Chartoff, réalisé par John G. Avildsen (États-Unis) *1977 : Annie Hall, produit par Charles H. Joffe, réalisé par Woody Allen (États-Unis) oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Diane Keaton pour le rôle de Annie Hall dans Annie Hall *1978 : Voyage au bout de l'enfer (The Deer Hunter), produit par Barry Spikings, Michael Deeley, Michael Cimino et John Peverall, réalisé par Michael Cimino (États-Unis) *1979 : Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer), produit par Stanley R. Jaffe, réalisé par Robert Benton (États-Unis) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Dustin Hoffman pour le rôle de Ted Kramer dans Kramer contre Kramer Années 1980 *1980 : Des gens comme les autres (Ordinary People''), produit par Ronald L. Schwary, réalisé par Robert Redford (États-Unis) *1981: Les Chariots de feu (Chariots of Fire), produit par David Puttnam, réalisé par Hugh Hudson (Royaume-Uni) *1982 : Gandhi (Gandhi), produit par Richard Attenborough, réalisé par Richard Attenborough (Royaume-Uni) oscar du meilleur acteur pour Ben Kingsley pour le rôle du Mahatma Gandhi *1983 : Tendres Passions (Terms of Endearment), produit par James L. Brooks, réalisé par James L. Brooks (États-Unis)', oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Shirley MacLaine pour le rôle de Aurora Greenway *1984 : ''Amadeus (Amadeus), produit par Saul Zaentz, réalisé par Milos Forman (États-Unis), oscar du meilleur acteur pour F. Murray Abraham pour le rôle d'Antonio Salieri *1985 : Out of Africa (Out of Africa), produit par Sydney Pollack, réalisé par Sydney Pollack (États-Unis) *1986 : Platoon (Platoon), produit par Arnold Kopelson, réalisé par Oliver Stone (États-Unis) *1987 : Le Dernier Empereur (The Last Emperor), produit par Jeremy Thomas, réalisé par Bernardo Bertolucci (Italie) *1988 : Rain Man, produit par Mark Johnson, réalisé par Barry Levinson (États-Unis), oscar du meilleur acteur pour Dustin Hoffman pour le rôle de Raymond Babbitt *1989 : Miss Daisy et son chauffeur (Driving Miss Daisy), produit par Richard D. Zanuck et Lili Fini Zanuck, réalisé par Bruce Beresford (Australie), oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Jessica Tandy pour le rôle de Daisy Werthan Années 1990 *1990 : Danse avec les loups (Dances With Wolves), produit par Jim Wilson et Kevin Costner, réalisé par Kevin Costner (États-Unis) *1991 Le Silence des agneaux (The Silence of the Lambs), produit par Edward Saxon, Kenneth Utt et Ron Bozman, réalisé par Jonathan Demme (États-Unis), oscar du meilleur acteur pour Anthony Hopkins pour le rôle du Docteur Hannibal Lecter et oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Jodie Foster pour le rôle de Clarice Starling *1992 : Impitoyable (Unforgiven), produit par Clint Eastwood, réalisé par Clint Eastwood (États-Unis) *1993 : La Liste de Schindler] (Schindler's List), produit par Steven Spielberg, Gerald R. Molen et Branko Lustig, réalisé par Steven Spielberg *1994 : ''Forrest Gump] (Forrest Gump), produit par Wendy Finerman, Steve Tisch et Steve Starkey, réalisé par Robert Zemeckis (États-Unis), oscar du meilleur acteur Tom Hanks pour le rôle de Forrest Gump *1995 : Braveheart (Braveheart), produit par Mel Gibson, Alan Ladd Jr. et Bruce Davey, réalisé par Mel Gibson (États-Unis) , 5 Oscars dont celui du meilleur réalisateur pour Mel Gibson . *1996 : Le Patient anglais (The English Patient), produit par Saul Zaentz, réalisé par Anthony Minghella (Royaume-Uni) *1997 : Titanic (Titanic), produit par James Cameron et Jon Landau, réalisé par James Cameron (États-Unis) *1998 : Shakespeare in Love (Shakespeare in Love), produit par David Parfitt, Donna Gigliotti, Harvey Weinstein, Edward Zwick et Marc Norman, réalisé par John Madden (Royaume-Uni), oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Gwyneth Paltrow pour le rôle de Viola De Lesseps *1999 : American Beauty (American Beauty), produit par Bruce Cohen et Dan Jinks, réalisé par Sam Mendes (Royaume-Uni), oscar du meilleur acteur pour Kevin Spacey pour le rôle de Lester Burnham Années 2000 *2000 : Gladiator (Gladiator), produit par Douglas Wick, David Franzoni et Branko Lustig, réalisé par Ridley Scott (États-Unis), oscar du meilleur acteur pour Russell Crowe pour le rôle de Maximus Decimus Meridius *2001 : Un homme d'exception (A Beautiful Mind), produit par Brian Grazer et Ron Howard, réalisé par Ron Howard (États-Unis) *2002 : Chicago (Chicago), produit par Martin Richards, réalisé par Rob Marshall (États-Unis) *2003 : Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King), produit par Barrie M. Osborne, Peter Jackson et Fran Walsh, réalisé par Peter Jackson (Nouvelle-Zélande) avec Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen, Viggo Mortensen *2004 : ''Million Dollar Baby (Million Dollar Baby), produit par Clint Eastwood, Paul Haggis, Tom Rosenberg et Albert S. Ruddy, réalisé par Clint Eastwood (États-Unis), oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Hilary Swank pour le rôle de Maggie Fitzgerald *2005 : Collision (Crash), produit par Paul Haggis et Cathy Schulman, réalisé par Paul Haggis avec Sandra Bullock, Don Cheadle, Matt Dillon, William Fichtner (États-Unis) *2006 : Les Infiltrés (The Departed), produit par Graham King avec Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon et Jack Nicholson, réalisé par Martin Scorsese (États-Unis) *2007 : No Country for Old Men (No Country for Old Men), produit par Scott Rudin, Joel Coen et Ethan Coen avec Tommy Lee Jones, Javier Bardem et Josh Brolin, réalisé par Joel Coen et Ethan Coen (États-Unis) *2008 : Slumdog Millionaire , produit par Christian Colson, Tessa Ross, Paul Smith et Paul Ritchie, réalisé par Danny Boyle (États-Unis, Royaume-Uni) (Nommés : L'Étrange Histoire de Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button), Frost/Nixon, Harvey Milk (Milk), Le Liseur (The Reader)) *2009 : Démineurs (The Hurt Locker), produit par Kathryn Bigelow, Mark Boal, Nicolas Chartier, Tony Mark, Donall McCusker, Greg Shapiro, Karima Ladjimi, réalisé par Kathryn Bigelow (États-Unis) (Nommés : Avatar, The Blind Side, District 9, Une éducation , Inglourious Basterds , Là-haut (Up), Precious , A Serious Man In the Air Film